Of My Past And Of My Future
by dream maker
Summary: While Legolas is on his adventure wit the fellowship, his younger sister is out to discover herself.please R/R flames are included
1. Default Chapter

Losuialwyn is own by me. and means Los"Snow",uial"Twilight", and wen or wyn"Lady" but I prefure,"Lady Of The Twilight Snow"  
  
  
Of My Past And My Future  
by~Kimberlee  
  
A young Elvish lady with no past, and no future. Was found long ago in the land now known as Mirkwood as a child,still much older than she looked barely a toddler in Elvish years. She was dark of skin but still fairer than many, and her eyes where the deepest of blue, with her ravenus hair,flowing. One of the most enchanting ever seen, in the time.   
  
None knew of her past,or what to do with her,but the King, took her in and she served him faithfully. Losuialwyn or Loswyn she was named,for she was found near the time of snow.......  
  
  
  
"Losuialwyn, my dear child please sing for us." cried the king as they were in middle of a great feast.  
  
"As you wish my Lord." she bowed her head, took her place behind the king and started to sing a cheerful song in her native tongue. The song lifted the spirits even more, as they ate and talked cheerfully. Dark times it was,so these moments seemed even more rare than ever.  
  
"That was wonderful my child." the King said gleefully, looking over at his son, the young prince Legolas,"Wouldn't you say Legolas?"  
  
"Very well done." he smiled cheerfully at her, as she stood tall and somewhat proud as if she was royality herself. Most thought she was, she had thee air of someone with royal blood and ways.Well she was raised as Thrainduil's own, but she was humble enough, to not act that way unless need be.  
  
"You both are to kind." she curtsied and went back to her place at the table.  
  
'She is something else.' thought the young prince.  
  
The feast went on, much laughter and some serious talks of the thoughts of coming events.  
  
Losuialwyn got up and approached the king and whispered something into his ear. He nodded in reply, she bowed again and left thee area. She then gracefully and quietly as Elves do came to her "room" or place that she slept in.  
  
"I wish I wasn't here all the time." she mummbled to herself,"There is so much more out there, than just these woods that, I call 'home'." she thought for a moment and went on talking to herself,"What is home? Where is it? Does it have a place for me in it?! Ah I wish it did. But I just can't just up and leave, part of my heart is here, yet thee other part is somewhere else." she sighed as she looked down at her floor,"It is here with the people that I love.....love." sweet thoughts crept acrossed her mind,"The one I love and shall never have." she thought,"The one my heart yearns for,but now I must love from afar in my heart." a single tear crept down her face from her deep blue eyes.  
  
"Ah Loswyn,are you crying?" there stood in the threshold of her room, Legolas.  
  
"Yes brother I have been." she was very direct when it came to certain people.  
  
He could see her eyes and such sadness that had crept in,in such a little time. Ever since they both were young,he thought her a burden and nothing very special about her, everyone else thought that she was a wonderous gift especially his father. But over time she transformed in a sorts. In every season she seemed to take in the beauty of the season and make it her own. "The Lady of the season's" was her other title that people had givin her. Only over time did Legolas finally see how beautiful she really was.  
  
"Father wanted to see if your alright, well are you?" he was even more direct than she could ever wish to be.  
  
"Tis nothing, I am fine. I will remember to thank him for his concern over me."  
  
"Well there most be something, bothering you if you are crying." he stepped closer,tall and gallent he looked.  
  
"Brother, if there is something wrong with me, that I don't know of would you please inlighten me." she said strenly.  
  
He walked circles around her,"Some thought is plaguing your mind." he finaly said after many minutes of silence and thinking,"Ever since we were young, whenever something was troubling your mind, you always turned sad and hard as stone."  
  
She stood silent,"Then it surprises me that you even noticed, Legolas. For some many years you always thought I was a burden."  
  
"I've never said that." he looked at her puzzled  
  
"Well it's true isn't it? Father took me in and you weren't the center of his world at all times?!"She looked at him,"Well it looks like we both know eachother, more than we do our selves.Well I must thank your father is the feast over yet?"  
  
"It should be. For father was saying something, when he sent me to see you."  
  
"Thank you."she went out toward the throne room in with that he was mostly in; or the time in which she found him in. She was suddenly stopped.  
  
"Losuialwyn, what are doing here?!" said one of the younger guards  
  
"Thorondil! It isn't your time to be on guard yet is it?" she looked surprised  
  
"No, one of thee other guards was attacked by a blasted spider."  
  
"Oh my. Is he ok?"  
  
"We don't know yet."  
  
"Is the King in this room or chamber?"  
  
"He is here." he opened the door and let her enter.  
  
The room was lighted by torches. Which on the throne sat Thranduil, who was in deep thought,"I see Legolas did go and see you."  
  
"Yes my Lord. And I wish to thank you for your concern over me." she finally spoke  
  
"Dark thoughts were in your mind."  
  
She looked very solemn,"Yes, father I have, and in these times, many things have heavied my heart."  
  
"So it has to everyone else here. You wish to know of your past, of your true family."  
  
"Father you shall always be my family, I just want to remember what happened before I came here, what made me flee to this place."  
  
"That is very understandable, if I were in your place I would probully think the same thoughts as you." he got up and then kissed her brow,"All things will be shown soon enough. Do not let these times, though they may be grave,affect you."she nodded,"Tell Thorondil,that he is releved, for tonight."  
  
"Thorondil, you don't have to take guard now, the king said you are releved till your shift tommorow."  
  
"Great kindness for telling me."   
  
Thorondil,was the youngest son of the kings general,tall, fair of skin,grey of eyes,brown hair. He was kind and he also grew up with Losuialwyn. She envied the freedom that he and thee others had, to see other places, she didn't care much for battles, but some secrectly taught her how to fight which seemed to come naturally to her. He envied her also, the vast things that she knew, it seemed that she knew even more than the King; who also had vast wisdom. But she had more time to study great texts, and many different languages; for she may have know a great number of things she wanted to see them for herself.   
  
They walked together,"Thorondil,"she started to whisper,"Will you some time soon teach me more about fighting?"  
  
He laughed,"Well my Lady if it is what you wish, but on one term." only he would make deals with her.  
  
"Name what you want?"  
  
"If you'd teach me more about other languages."  
  
"Of course."she smiled. She wasn't going to leave herself totally defenceless, not in these times, even though death didn't scare Elve's like it did the race of Men; she still wanted to know of her past.  
  
  
"Father I would like a word with you." walked Legolas to his father's chambers, days later.  
  
"Legolas, what is on your mind?" said Thranduil looking up from, his manuscripts.  
  
"It's Losuialwyn; she has been terribly sad as of lately." he finally mustered up enough courage,"And I see that it is very unfair to keep in her so confide as if she was, some kind of prisioner. Father just please consider it, let her have more freedom, if you don't you know when you least exspect it is going to leave here."  
  
After many moments of thought,"She has been confided here hasn't she? Go tell her that... she is free to do as she wishes."  
  
"Much kindness father."he bowed his head, and then left, and made his was to her chamber,"Loswyn."  
  
"Legolas? Come in." she stood up,"What bringeth you here, I thought you had some orders to fulfill?"  
  
"Well I am fulfilling them. I have talked to father, and he has givin' you the freedom, to do as you wish."  
  
"You mean to ride with you and do the things that I have longed to do?"  
  
"Yes thats my understanding."  
  
Her eyes instantly lit up,"Thank you Legolas!" she kissed his forehead, and left her room and headed for Thorondil,"Lasel?"  
  
Lasel was Thorondil's older twin brother and of course she grew up with him also.  
  
"Losuialwyn? What brings you here? You haven't been out and about for ages."  
  
"And that to me is way to long. Is Thorondil here?"  
  
"Yes." he turned around,"Thorondil, you have visitor." Lasel turned to her,"So you do like him better than me." he snickered  
  
"Let's not get into that again."she looked at him crossly.  
  
"Loswyn. What brings you here?" greet Thorondil  
  
"You two are definately twins when it comes to greetings. Well, remember that deal that we made. Well do you have time to fulfill your half?"  
  
"I am sorry Losuialwyn,but I have to be on watch today, what about tommorow?"  
  
"Tommorow will do, if the King doesn't summon me."  
  
"What about me?!" cried Lasel,"Ever since about a hundred and seventy five years ago you basically stopped talking to me, what did I do Losuialwyn?"  
  
"You know exactly what you did Lasel."she said coldly; and started to walk away.  
  
Thorondil ran after her,"My Lady please, don't go off mad. Whatever my brother did to you years ago, don't let it effect you now." he said kindly  
  
She looked down to the ground, coldly, and horrid memories rushed into her mind, the ones that she so hard tried to forget, but couldn't,"If you knew what happend, you would think thee exact oppisat of what you say." she looked back coldly at his brother,"I will tell you of it,but not now." and she set off again.  
  
Around dawn she was aroused from her dreams by a sudden knock at her door,"Loswyn, time for your lesson." of course in walked Thorondil,"And put these on." he threw her an outfit, that many of the guards and including Legolas wore, just hers was, a maroon color and longer at the bottom. He also gave her after she was done dressing, a sword, it looked like nothing special,but was strong, along with it was a black sheath.  
  
"Time to go I have a area that will be perfect,but we better go on horse."He rid, on a black stallon, and she rode on a young brown horse. They rode for quite some time, till they came to a small clearing,"Well Loswen I know you know the basics of sword fighting, lets work more on sparing." he told her as they both dismounted.  
  
"You better not go easy on me." she said as she took out her sword .  
  
"What makes you think that I would go easy on you?" he said seriously  
  
"I know you all to well." she said as he went towards her ready to fight. 


	2. A Special Gift

After hours of sparing,"You have impoved, very much there isn't much to teach you."   
  
She nodded,but something else caught her attention,"The King is coming this way." she waited again,"Maybe 30 yards, or more on his favorite horse. Five others are with him."  
  
Moments later Thranduil, and company which included Legolas,and Lasel,"Losuialwyn! Thorondil!" cried Thranduil.  
  
"My Lord what is amatter?" said Thorondil, as he bowed.  
  
"The prisoner Gollum has exscaped." said Legolas.  
  
"Father, Legolas? How can that be, I know the guards, keep all eyes on him." said Losuialwyn with great concern in her voice.  
  
"This time they were to careless." said Legolas, looking at Lasel.  
  
Lasel's head hung low,"Yes me and the rest if the guards were to careless,this time Loswyn."  
  
"Aparently so. How long ago was this?" she commented.  
  
"35 minutes ago, we must make haist!" said Thranduil,"He couldn't have gotten far. Loswyn, Thorondil, you come with us, we must find him."  
  
They quickly mounted,and headed out,"He couldn't have gotten far." said Thorondil.  
  
"I know that, but he is very crafty, so we must be careful." said Legolas  
  
"There is a stench of Orc's near here." said Loswyn, with disgust.  
  
"Yes, not of many. They must be fleeing." said Thranduil,"Your sense's Loswen have sharpend emensely."  
  
"Lord my sense's have alway been keener than many think." she looked over at him.  
  
"We have lost all signs of him my Lord." reported Lasel, who went ahead quite some way.  
  
It had gotten darker than usual, the wind turned and came with a chill, which didn't much effect the group.  
Months passed and all traces had been lost of the creature..  
'How could we just up and lose him?' thought Loswyn; as they rode back to, the palace. Torches were lit. Thranduil opened the gate with the magic that was needed to open it and close it. Each was silent, only the sounds of servents busily about, getting ready for everyone to return.  
  
"Legolas,Thorondil,Loswyn, I wish to see you in my chamber." Thranduil looked at Lasel and his company,"I will speak to thee later." he said coldy  
  
Each handed off there horses and followed the King to his chamber. All stood silent, waiting to be told something.  
  
"Legolas, my son. I am sending you to Imladris, we must tell our friend Aragorn of the news."  
  
"Rivendell My Lord? Are you certain that Aragorn is there?" said Losuialwyn.  
  
"I am not quite certain, Loswyn. But even if he isn't there, someone there would know where he is," he started," Gollum or Smeagol, is a threat,to himself. Of his posession of the 'Ring' for a number of years has changed him. He was brought here to start the healing process. But now that will not be able to happen." he stopped,"Legolas, you and a few others will ride out at dawn. Now go and get ready for your trip." he watched his son leave the room,"I feel that this trip I have sent him on will turn out to be more of a journy." Thranduil sighed  
  
"My Lord, Prince Legolas is strong, he will be alright if what you think does come true." said Loswyn with care.  
  
" I know that." he looked at the two remaining there," So Thorondil, were you teaching Loswyn, how to use a sword?"  
  
"Lord she already knew how to use one, she just needed to practice." replied Thorondil  
  
"Is this true, Loswyn?" he sound like a mixture of a father and a king, when speaking to her.  
  
"Yes father." she sounded grave as if she did something wrong.  
  
"Let me see the sword." he said demandingly. She without hesitation, quickly took ut out and handed it to him. He closely examended it,"This a very special weapon indeed, Loswyn."  
  
"Pardon?" said Thorondil, sounding astonished, that,that old sword he gave Loswyn was anything special.  
  
"Come with me, you two." said Thranduil, as he grabbed a torch .  
  
They went threw a few long corridors, till they came to a small room, maybe one of the smaller treasuries, they thought, because it seemed very seldom that anyone went in there. The king handed back the sword to Loswyn, she held it with care, as she followed the king deeper into the room, till they came across, a large chest. It looked like something from the second age or first, they thought. Thranduil opened it with care and pulled out what looked like a sword, as soon as he pulled it out, Loswyn's sword glowed slightly through all the wear and tear that it most have gone through for years.  
  
"These are very rare and special indeed. They are said to be from the time that even the Elves don't remember. I have never seen these glow, before. That sword you have in your grasps Loswyn, was also laid here,before you came," he started,"But we had use them once, my father, had one and I had thee other, in the time of battle, he used that one, and must have lost it. On the field. What happend to it I knever knew, till now." he smiled,"Now I give this one to you,for it seemed to have no use for me now."  
  
She put the sword at her side once again, and then was handed the other one, along with it's sheath"My Lord I thank thee,very much and am honored."  
  
"Take very good care of it. For it is very dangerous."   
  
She nodded and left the room,'Something strange yet wonderful does always seem to happen to me.' she thought as she started off to her chambers. But she passed,the stables first, and went to look at the horse that she had ridden earlier that day,"Well, Legolas,how do you feel?" she asked the prince.  
  
He turned around and looked at her surprised that she had another sword in her grasp,"I feel fine. I doubt anything will happen while I am gone."  
  
"I wouldn't say that Legolas. For in these times nothing is certain. I feel and so does father that a great path is ahead of you."  
  
"I feel that something might happen,yet nothing had could change things as we know it." he replied  
  
"Every small thing that happens,changes things as we know it; for this world is always changing. Don't take things so lightly; for you may not be ready for what is ahead for you." she said with a very serious tone.  
  
"You speak like Gandalf the Grey." replied he.  
  
"These words are my own, Legolas, though he may be wise and I respect him dearly,these words are my own." she said sternly,"Well I hope to see you off. Good night." she walked away.  
  
"My Lady!" said Thorondil, at her door.  
  
"Do you ever rest?" she said kindly  
  
"Well I was wondering, if you would now tell me what my brother did to you so long ago to upset you."  
  
She looked at him,"Well I guess it is time that I told some one." she sighed,"Please sit down." she said as they entered. she then set set down her sword's on a pillow,"It was as he said around a hundred and seventy-five years ago," she started out sounding grave,"I was very-very close to him at the time,"she paused to collect herself," More like extremely close at the time. Well, I remember just walking around late one night, just to clear my head for I could not sleep for some reason. I heard voices, not to faraway.' I'm going to ask for her hand.' I heard one say,then they went on,'I would be in the king's favor, more than my brother, could ever wish.' I heard him laugh, I just then figured out who was talking, it was Lasel, I was shocked, and they went on,' You just want more power not Losuialwyn.' said thee other,'Why not have both? For she is a fairer Lady than most has seen, and she is considered the princess of this land, if anything was to happen to the Prince most likely the throne would go to her.' I was of course dumbfounded." she paused again," I went away back to my chambers, trying to make sense of what I heard, but everything that he said was true. I said nothing for the time then he asked for my hand. I then told him,'I heard what you said thee other night while you were on guard. How dare you, only want me to get power! if you dare thinking you'll ever get so close to the throne, you are badly mistakin' dare say a word of this to any one I will go and tell the king about your treason!'. He tried to reason with me, but I wouldn't listen. Ever since then I wouldn't trust him, with grooming horses."  
  
Thorondil was shocked, it showed in his eyes," How dare he do that to you.Though he may be my brother he shall never be the same in my eyes." he paused,"But he was right about one thing my Lady."  
  
"About what Thorondil ?"  
  
"For you are one of thee fairest Lady to ever gracefully walk this earth." he kissed her hand and left. 


	3. A Fight And Healing

~disclaimer I do not own LOTR blah,blah, the mighty writing god Tolkien does, my chars are mine thank you and read on.  
  
At dawn, all went out, to say farewell to Legolas and his party which were all going to Rivindell.  
  
"Legolas,"started the King,"Ride swift, and let your good sense keep you."  
  
Legolas looked at him and Losuialwyn,"Well Loswyn, we'll see if what you say is true."  
  
"Don't deny that things are changing, for all of us. May your keen sense's and bow keep ye' safe."  
  
"I will keep all of you in my mind." Legolas said as he and his party set off.  
  
Things in Mirkwood stayed pretty much the same over time, but people were secrectly prepairing for war...  
  
"It's been nearly a year since Legolas left." sighed the King, as he was talking to Loswyn just to pass the time," When his party returned with the news that he was on a grave mission, to help the Ring Bearer, and his party, In knew something like this was to happen but so soon." he shook his head  
  
"Don't think it grave my Lord, for as I heard they had friend Aragorn, and Gandalf, along with Boromir, and the halflings. For which I haven't seen one since Bilbo passed here around sixty years ago."  
  
"Ah the halflings." he went back into distant memories  
  
"They are an interesting race." she sighed, when some one urgently rushed into the room.  
  
"Mah' Lord, Mah' Lady. Orc's are in the area, and reeking havok." reported a messenger.  
  
"Well Loswyn do you think you can test your skills ?"  
  
"I am ready." she got up and headed for her chambers, and quickly put on the outfit she was givin' before, grabbed both of her swords; put one on each side of her, then grabbed a bow and quiver,"My Lord I report for duty."  
  
He nodded,"Arofear, take Loswyn out to the woods and get ready to attack on the signal."  
  
They swiftly made their way into the trees',"How many do you think are here?" asked Loswuailwyn softly  
  
"I think two-hundred and some odd orc's." whispered Arofear,"They seem different from thee others, they move during the day, and not night."  
  
"That is strange indeed." she thought for awhile, as then then the the first shot, was know, by the sound of a body falling.  
  
Loswyn and thee other started to shoot their arrows' as quick as could be, many of the enemy didn't know what hit them.'They move quickly.' thought Thorondil,"All my arrows' are spent." he said, then pulling out a sword and attacking that way, many fell at his blade.   
  
Losuialwyn, quickly, eyed a orc that seemed to be the leader,it was tall and horrid,with eyes that burned with the evil of where it was made, for this thing seemed to have no soul or no thought of what so ever was to happen to it. She couldn't keep an eye on him, to many, much more than originally thought, were coming up towards her home. Many more died from both sides, streams of blood were everywhere. Then when her sights went back to that one orc, he was fighting, Thorondil and some of thee other top warriors'; he was thee most trouble, for the foul creature that he was, just his mere presence would have killed the hope of any other race.Thorondil and the King were fighting the foul creature. All her arrows' were spent, as her gaze then returned to the one Orc, the king had suddenly been swept to the ground but was still fighting, Thorondil, was some how thrown and unaware of anything else, as of that time. She made her way back up into the trees', stealthly as a cat, made her way overhead,none seemed to pay her any mind which was stupid on their part, or they were to busy fighting other Elves'.  
  
The Orc, lifted, his blade, and aimed it toward the kings heart, she jumped and used her blade to stop his from actually reaching it destination ,"Mah' Lord run, now!" she yelled,"Fight others, for this one is mine." she said with hate showing in her voice. Instantly she grabbed her other blade, something told her to put them together,at the end of the handle went put together, they seemed to become one.  
  
Suddenly Losuialwyn felt a sharp pain to her right side,she had been stabbed. It must have had a great poison in it, for her body felt weaker than it should have been.  
  
"Loswyn!" cried Thorondil, he had just awoke, as it had happend, He found a arrow and within seconds, it shot the creature in the heart,A great sound came from him, which made the Orc's run, in all directions' for there leader had been killed. He ran towards her,"Thorondil?"she cried softly.  
  
"Shhh... we must get you inside." he quickly started to carry her towards the King who which in then told all who were wounded to follow him, and the rest, should stand guard. Losuialwyn had many wounds all minor, but she kept on keeping her hands over that one wound which seemed to run deep. Minutes after they took her into her room, she stopped breathing, but a faint heart beat still could be heard. Thorondil, couldn't stand to see her like that,'Come on Loswyn,' he thought,'Please don't leave us.' he had a look of agony on his face. Thrandiul saw this, but made him take watch of her, he did all that he could for her, only time could do the real healing now. She regained her breathing, and the color slowly returned to her over a matter of days. One week and three days later she awoke from what felt like a dream, but it wasn't Thorondil was standing eyes closed up against the wall next to her,'He saved me,' she thought,' He has always been that way.' she got out of her bed, and smelt thee air, it felt good to be able to somewhat move again. One of her maids walked in, to make sure everything was alright,"My Lady." she couldn't but show her delight.  
  
"Yes, Mahferiea, but be quiet," she smiled,"Would you please help me dress I want to see thee others soon."  
  
"Of course." she fetched a new dress, that looked like the fallen' golden leaves in autumn. After Losuialwyn got that on, Mahferiea, braided parts of her hair back, the rest was flowing. All this was done, without disturbing Thorondil, for he had gotten used to hearing people coming in and out, and knew all the sounds that they made. But this time something else was stirring, and he finally awoke to see Losuialwyn getting her hair braided, but he didn't stir,for couldn't help and stay still at the sight of her.  
  
"Thorondil I see ye' has awaken'." whispered Losuialwyn, as she was walking out of her room. His eyes opened fully, but he didn't move, he just let out a sigh of relief.  
  
She walked the long passages, smiling to all she saw. She then composed herself as she entered Thranduil chambers,"Mah' Lord." she said as she bowed, then looking up again.  
  
"I see you finally are healed." he said looking at her.  
  
"I don't know if I'd ever truelly heal, for those thoughts will always dwell in my mind." she looked at the floor,but then she smiled," But it shall be something that I will always remember. And can tell future people."  
  
"Yes that could happen,"he sounded sad,"There is something,that,you must do, you are going to stay in Rivendall, you shall be under Elronds' care for a time."  
  
"What made such a haste decision?"  
  
" I have been planning this for some time now, you were to go as first thought when Legolas left, but with the recent events, I decided to wait, and now that you are healed,you are to go within' three days."  
  
"I understand, I shall go."  
  
"Your things are being packed, now go." 


	4. Off To Imladris

disclaimer~ I don't not own LOTR I am juss a teenage writer, that loves it. If I did, I would be rich! but I'm poor.  
  
Off To Imladris  
  
  
She bowed, and left,"Looks, like my dreams will come true." she was sad and glad, for she was leaving one of thee only places that she has lived, but was going to meet, others and see many things on her way. All these thoughts dwelt with her on her way back to her chambers,"You are still here, Thorondil." he nodded,"Why do you still dwell here, why I am well?"  
  
"I shall leave."  
  
"No, I am asking,why do you seem to care about me so?" she looked straight into his eyes.He moved towards her,and grabbed her hands gently,"For you have my heart within' your grasps', and I will not rest till I am by your side, and if that is never to happen, then I shall serve you till thee end of time."  
  
She kept, ahold of his hands,this is one of the things she was yearning for,"For a time, I have felt the same. You have proven yourself to me time after time after, since, I came here. But the thought of your brother, has haunted me,"she looked at him again,"But you are not your brother, and never will be." then she felt a saddness tugging her heart,"But I am to go to Rivendell within' three day."  
  
He kissed her hand,"Isn't that what you ways wanted?"  
  
"Yes it is,but-"she paused," I'd be away from you."  
  
"My heart is yours Losuialwyn, and I shall always be with you." he said kindly, she nodded, then looked at her room,"Rivendell will be a place that you will love." he said.  
  
"I know for my heart has for some reason longed to be there."  
  
On the morning of the third day, she was ready to go.'For my heart longs to be there.' she kept on thinking, an grew even more impationt,"I hope to see you all again." she said gravely,"For I do hope to return some day, when that day is I do not know." she looked at Thorondil," May ye' keep safe, till' we are together." she whisperd softly into his ears. With all good byes said and done, she left on the quickest steed. Many times she walked, leading the horse with her, after many days she arrived at her destanation,"Rivendell." she said in awe, as they quickened their pace to a gallop.  
  
"Who comes to the House Of Elrond?" asked someone  
  
"Losuialwyn, child of Thraindul, King of Mirkwood." she said with pride, still atop of the horse,"He has sent me under the care of Elrond, master of Rivendell."  
  
"All she says' is true, she may enter." said Arwen,"Welcome Losiualwyn, to my father's house. I am Arwen."  
  
Losuialwyn looked at Arwen the Evenstar she was called, or so had heard,"Please call my Loswyn my Lady, for it is what everyone else calls me." In Arwen, Loswyn saw something familiar, maybe in looks, but it seemed to hit home, like in a way looking into a mirror, though Loswyn was darker in skin and hair and eyes, something was just there.  
  
"Yes Lady of the Seasons' if that is what you prefer." Arwen said as Loswyn got down  
  
"You know of what my people call me?" she said softly, giving the reins of the horse to a servent.  
  
"Legolas spoke of you often while he was here." Loswyn face flushed slightly,"He cares for you very much, you are his sister whether or not you are of kin."  
  
"That is true," spoke Elrond coming down slowly,"Welcome, to Rivendell."  
  
"My Lord Elrond, it is a delite to finally be here."  
  
"Something that I am glad to hear. Come, tell me what is happening in Mirkwood."  
  
They talked of past and present events, what it all ment,thee strange orc's that happend to have attacked. Elrond asked about her, though he knew that she was thee daughter of Thraindul... adopted daughter,"I don't know much of my past, of where I am from. That is what I want to know," she started slowly," Though I love my father, he care about his treasures', and he forgets at times the way that I feel about it all, he does this to Legolas also, I can see when he is frusturated , but he can't do anything about it. And on the treasure, I am surprised that he even let me have this." she pulled out her swords,"For this seems to be of much importance to him."  
  
"Maybe is shows that you are important to him."he said trying to sound reasurring  
  
"I wish that was true." she said,"I wish I knew my real father and mother, to see if I had any brothers or maybe a sister."  
  
"Yes, one does wish to know that." said Elrond,"Maybe you find your answers while here."  
  
"Maybe, one cannot tell about these things though, that is indefinate in these times." she smiled softly, then looked out at the grandour of the place."I hear Arwen, is to marry Aragorn." she finally spoke  
  
"Yes she is to cast away her immortal life to be with him." said Elrond gravely,"But it is her choice."  
  
"Yes it is. And I honor it. I think it noble for her to choose so."  
  
Elrond looked at her,"So if ye' fell in love wit' one of the race of Men would you give up your immortality to be with him?"  
  
"I haven't fallen in love with one yet, but if I did yes. Though our race is slowly dissapearing I would choose so. The only memories of us would be in the hearts of future generations, and we will also be considered non-existent, but in their hearts they'd know that part of us is still alive."  
  
"You speek wisely." he finally said  
  
"Thank you. But it is ashame, that we shall be very few as soon as most go to the Grey Haven's, here on Middle Earth. I might be one of the few that will remain." she said softly.  
  
"I think you have a chance to go to the Haven's. For the Valar have not forsaken you."  
  
"I don't know that answer. To go into the undying lands would be wonderful, but...."she trailed off,"Thorondil and his family wouldn't be able to go." she said sadly  
  
"Thorondil ?" asked Arwen, she just came into the room,"Isn't his brother Lasul?"  
  
Flame's flickered within' Loswyn,"Yes. Lasul..."she said sharply,"Is Thorondil's twin brother."  
  
"By the way that you say it he isn't in your favor." said Elrond  
  
"Lasul hasn't been in my favor or almost two centries. He not in his brothers' favor either.Nor is his family in favor with the Valar or I suspect, their father took that vow which I will not repeat here, and shall beforbidden to enter the Havens'."  
  
"That is a great deal sad... for I know what it is like to hear that." said Arwen,"But Thorondil didn't take the vow did he?"  
  
"No not that I know of, his brother's did and also if father, but him and his mother are thee only sensible ones there." she thought,"Well it looks like a glimse of hope some where." 


	5. Lórien

Over the period that she stayed there, she learned more and more about what was going on, for what happened if the task at hand wasn't acomplished, what would happen to everyone. Loswyn met Elronds son's, and became enchanted in which how much they knew. But over time something kept calling her, to a far land that she has heard and dreamt about but never been, where the leaves that fall are gold and the Lady of The Woods is enchanting.... Lrien home to Celeborn,and Galadriel.  
  
"You plan on going to the home of my mother's kin." said Elladan elder brother of Arwen  
  
"Yes something is calling me there." as she started to pack herself a small parcel for her journey  
  
"What way do you plan on going?"  
  
"The way of the Misty Mountains' will do for me. East for a ways then when I get over, I shall journey south."  
  
"That is what most do. But aren't you atleast bit concerned about doing this alone?"  
  
"In this day and age you mean, not at all. Yes there is the fact that the whole Middle Earth is at war, but it doesn't scare me as it should."  
  
"Are you sure that you don't want me or my brother to acompany you?"  
  
"I am quite fine Elladan, I promise to return if I can." she tried reassuring him. He left.  
  
"Ah, brother it looks like your smitten wit her."said Elrohir, with a huge grin on his face  
  
"Why do you say that Elrohir?" as Arwen walked behind her brother,"Well Elrohir tell us."  
  
"Well Arwen, Elladan is in love with Losuialwyn," Elladan tried to object but was cut-off before saying a word,"Don't try to deny it, you've been spending most of your time and effort to please her. The way you look at her, and the tone of your voice when around her all of the sign's point to be love.Wait till father hear's this." he started to sound childish.  
  
"Brother be glad that I feel like being civil right now." hissed Elladan as he started to walk away.  
  
"Brother why do you do that to him?" asked Arwen gravely.He just looked at her with no answer."Go say something to him." said Arwen. He just looked away from her, not making any signs of doing of what she said  
  
"Well my Lord Elrond I am off." said Loswyn  
  
"I was wondering when you were going, this is sooner than I thought."He said while looking over some books.  
  
"Well something is calling me towards Lrien, and I shall not control it much longer I fear so I must go. Hopefully I shall stop by Mirkwood, to see how things are going-"  
  
"Elladan and Elrohir shall go with you."  
  
"But I don't think that they should trouble themselves with me." trying to talk him out of it.  
  
"No your under my care, as your father has asked of me till, he sends for you which won't be for some time. So my son's shall go with you."  
  
"As you wish.But I really don't think it is necassary."  
  
They made out as quickly as they could said their goodbye's and so forth. For a time they rode like the wind on horses's till they had to climb the many ledges of the Misty Mountain's. It was cold, atleast it was to the horses',they rested for sometime,"What do you think is going to happen, when all of it is over?" Loswyn asked herself,"I wonder if my brother is alright?"she said to herself while looking at the stars on the 7 night that they had been gone,'Home is over there.' she thought looking out at the vast landscape, only making out the outlines of things from afar.  
  
"How long do you think it will take for us to get there?" she asked  
  
"Just under a month if we make haste." said Elladan  
  
"Well the horses' are rested enough, we must quicken' I fear, I feel the battles are going to be raging close to home soon."she said, and with that they were off again.  
  
"Whom comes to the dwelling place of the Lady Of The Wood?-! Master Elrohir, Master Elladan, for what brings you?" said the guards retracting their arrows.  
  
"We bring the Lady of Mirkwood, to see our Mother's mother." said Elrohir  
  
'Welcome Lady of Mirkwood.' Loswyn heard a mysterious voice in her head,"Come Lady of Mirkwood, the Lady will see you." said one of the guards, they followed and quickend their pace as they went. The gates were opened, and all the beauty of the place was shown.  
  
"Welcome to Lrien, Losuialwyn daughter of Thraindul." said Celeborn, right next to him was Galadriel, who peircing gaze was on Loswyn, though she did not move, it some what frightend her. Galadriel was suddenly shocked at what she saw,"Welcome Losuialwyn." she finally said,'Could it be?' she thought  
  
"Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel." she said bowing her head,"It's an honor to be in ye's presence." as she lifted her head,"Well you might think why would I be here, well to tell thee,the truth I haven't the faintest, idea. Something has been calling me here."  
  
"That is strange indeed." Celeborn replied and went back to his seat and thought,"Well tell me of my kinsman Thrainduil, I've heard little of what has happend."  
  
"You are a guest here," said Galadriel,"You are free to move about as you wish."  
  
"Thank you." was all that she could say.Then she talked to she guessed her kinsman also, well it was only that way because Thrainduil claimed her as his own, and should be treated in every respects of royality of the realms.  
  
"You must be tired now go and rest." replied Galadriel solomly,' Could she be the last of his decendents?' 


	6. The Mirror of My Past

diclaimer~ I do not own LOTR!!! The mighty writing lord Tolkien does!!!! thank you very much. My chars are mine so back off!  
  
A few days later,"Loswyn!" said Elladan, trying to wake her up.  
  
"Yes Elladan."  
  
"The Lady wishes to show you something..."  
  
She quickly got up, she was now in her golden colored gown, and hair was braided in small section in the front framing her face. Elladan quickly showed her the way, and suddenly stopped, Loswyn quickly stopped right next to him, and saw Galadriel,"I want to show you something, that might help you about your past." Loswyn stepped closer and looked at what she thought was some kind of mirror, which in later people found out that the ringbearer and his 'servent' was also shown,"Look into it but do not touch." the water was pitch black, but moments later, images started to stir, of an Elf, young he looked,fire showed within his eyes, he was wearing some jewels, very valuable to him it showed,they were the Silmaril's. It was Fëanor ! The one that made that dreaded oath. and it showed his son's, and their son's and as they got older, and were in exile, and who they wedded, many years and then they still lived in the third age. One finally bore one a set of twins, a son and daughter. Something happend, the family was attack all were dead, except for two, the daughter, and brother.Both were still were children, but fled as their father told them.  
  
Memories came back quickly to Loswyn, as quick as a rushing river. She tried to look away but there was more. Her wandering to Mirkwood and having her brother taken away from her, almost getting caught by spiders, but was quickly saved, by Legolas, or a younger version of him it seemed. The water changed, and another image came, one of Thorondil, and someone else, they were standing in the darkness, yet torches were around, and he kissed the mysterious figure, who was small delicate, with long flowing blond hair.Mahferiea her servent ! How dare she, she knew of her fondness to Thorondil, but that all seemed to changed in the short time she was gone.  
  
"I wish to see no more." a tear ran down Loswyn's cheek.  
  
"As you wish Ainafëa,princess of Noldor,last of the house of Fëanor ."  
  
"Grandmother, how do you know about her?" asked Elladan  
  
"I saw her and her brother after they were born, her brother was also name Fëanor the second, but it's you Ainafëa who have the, flame within you as your father's father's father, did. But you do not anger easily, or care for possesion, of anything but of love from another. You are what Fëanor should have been."  
  
"Now I have no chance to go to the Havens' all because I happend to been born in the dreaded house of Fëanor, my father's, father's, father." she said with great sadness in her heart,"I'm sure he was in some way good, but as to make so many to do that, oath, and the Valar have forbidden my family into entering the Havens'." then she looked at Galadriel,"Can you please tell me, more of my family, I knew of Fëanor and his's son's but how do I come into all of this?"  
  
"Well you are the grandchild of Celebrimbor, who but so few knew that he had a son, Carangil, who later married, then many years later, had you and your brother.You were born in the year 165 of the third age. Your family was attacked in the year 175 of the third age." said Galadriel,"Your mother was also of Sindar.Of the Sindar it is quite strange that you could have ended up, being in the care of Thrainduil." Loswyn looked at Galadriel and she went on,"It is to have seemed the Carangil marred, Thrainduil's youngest sister. She decided to wander with Carangil and some other Elves, than to have gone with her brother. So, you are a kinsfolk to my husband."  
  
Both Loswyn and Elladan was astounded at what they had heard.  
  
For days later Loswyn or Ainafëa as they now called her, talked to Galadriel and thee others, of what it all ment. When suddenly, Galadriel sent off Elrohir, and Elladan, Aragorn needed them. His brothers, as he called him, and his other brothers the Rangers, from all over Middle Earth.  
  
"Be swift and safe." said Ainafëa to Elladan, as they mounted their horses,"You too Elrohir."  
  
"We will Mah' Lady." said Elladan, as they rode off. Loswyn, felt a sudden sadness, even worse than when she saw Thorondil kiss, her maid, it was never ment to be or so she thought. Over the time in Rivendell, and Lórien, she had grown extremely fond of Elladan, the feelings were the same for thee other party.  
  
Also during her time there, she heard, of Gandalf's death in which she was saddend, but was releaved to hear that he had returned to life, for he was of the race of Maiar, and not of men in which he looked, She and thee others had just missed him. And that her brother was alright, being thee eyes and ears of the company.  
  
"I must leave Lord Celeborn." said Ainafëa,"And with great haste, for I fear an attack on my home."  
  
"Yes I have feared it also. You must leave right now, I will have everything ready for you."he said. Her garments of old were replaced, with some made by the queen, new arrows,bow and quiver were also givin to her,"May you be a great archer as your brother." said Celeborn  
  
"And may I be able to return to this place of enchantment that I have become so found of.I will give regards to my father." she said bowing and then leaving. She was quickly excorted out to the edge of the woods then, quickly grabbed the reins of her horse,"We must be quick Thrian." she whisperd to her horse. And with that she set off. 


	7. Back Home

disclaimer~ I do not own LOTR, the mighty writing god Tolkien does! my chars are mine please leave notes and reviews!  
  
Back Home  
  
She slowly made her way over the Anduin, the great river; and then mounted Thrian, and they then went like the wind, within a couple of days they made it to the edge of the woods,"Woa.. calm down Thrian." she dismounted, in fear of getting thrown of by the bucking horse, she then grabbed the reins again, and whisperd a few words into Thrian's ears, that settled some of the fears that the dark woods had put into it's heart.  
  
'I do not fear it as you do. For you now miss the comfort and safety of Rivendell, and Lórien.I will not let anything happen to you,if you wish, I will let you go, but it will not be safe for you. So come with me, and I will protect you.' she said softly in her native tounge, the horse calmed down and did as it was told. Loswyn then mounted again,'We must be quick.' she whisperd again, and with that they were off again, like the wind, they weaved through the tree's.  
  
"Who goes there." said a voice from the tree's, as the two stopped for a moment,"Ainafëa Losuialwyn, daughter of Thrainduil." they must have not reconised her, for her hair seemed to have lightend in the time, that she was gone.  
  
"Mah' Lady." said the person as he came down from the tree's,"You shouldn't be wandering here alone it's becoming dangerous here."  
  
"I do not fear it Arofear."she said calmly  
  
"Well you should, come I will take you to your father." he mounted her horse, and then pulled her up, Thrian didn't move, aparently he didn't like having a extra person on him."Aparently he doesn't like me any more." laughed Arofear.  
  
"noro lim,Thrian,noro lim."said Loswyn harshly,and with that, the horse reluctantly rode on.  
  
By nightfall they had made it back, she opened the front 'gate' with the spell that her father told her. Arofear, tookm Thrian, as Loswyn, went to find her father, the guards stopped her at the entrance of his chambers,"You can't go in." said Thorondil,"Losuialwyn, please come another time."  
  
"I am Ainafëa to you,Thorondil son of Milgar."she said coldly. All were stunned at the sound of her voice, and scared, for she seemed to have changed, atleast to them,"Now let me enter, I must speak to my father." they then did as they were told,"Father." she said as she bowed her head.  
  
"Daughter, I hadn't sent for you." he said looking stunned  
  
"Rumor has it that I wouldn't be here for along time.Is that true?"  
  
"Yes." he sounded grave,"I didn't want you to see anymore battles. War is upon us-"  
  
"As the same everywhere else."  
  
"Yes,"he said with more of a kingly tone than before,"war is everywhere,I wanted you to be in the safest place on Middangeard... Imladris, was that place. Under the care of Elrond you would have been safe. But now you are here, and we cannot change that.What did you learn while you were on your journy?"  
  
"I've learned of many things, Legolas is fine, atleast that was what I have heard, and I've found out who I am, and were I am from." she said sadly,"Go on." she hesitated but finally spoke,"Well, my name is Ainafëa. I am the daughter of Prince Carangil of the house of Fëanor, and princess of the Sindar your sister. I am twin to Fëanor the second,but thee eldest. I was born in the year 165 of the third age, and my family was attack ten years later. My father told me to take my brother and run as faraway as we could, I ran-"tears filled her eyes," turned back, and my father...was shot then stabbed with a poison arrow, and a sword, his last words were,"Valar, do not foresake my children." he was much like his father, he loved his forefathers, but didn't love what they chose to do. Then mother, was taken captive and then killed."  
  
Thrainduil was silent,"So that is why my sister never returned as she said to have, you came in her place."he said solomly, she only started to cry more,"Shhh, don't cry." he said as he started to hold her,"Father, how could they have done that to them? Weren't yrch's once of the race of Elves?"she said between the tears  
  
"Yes they were, but they were twisted,tortured by Morgoth, they had no will of their own, and couldn't choose to do right if they wanted to."  
  
"Thats sad really, to be so noble and high and then become so vile." she cleared her tears,and became stern in voice,"Well now I know why Orc's have never been in my sympathy."   
  
Days passed at still rumors of war and attack rung in the woods.... 


End file.
